Fantasia
by Sarah Londubat-Rogue
Summary: Elle ne voulait pas de ce mariage, pas de cette vie, pas de cette soumission. Pansy ne voulait qu'une chose : la liberté. OS.


**Après une très longue absence sur ce site, je « reviens » avec cet OS que j'avais écrit il y a très longtemps et qui trainait dans mes dossiers. Moi, je l'aime bien. Je ne le trouve pas merveilleux, il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais, je ne sais pas, je l'aime bien. C'est un peu comme mon bébé.**

**Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi, en dehors des évènements. Je ne gagne pas d'argent grâce à ça (et franchement, qui voudrait me donner de l'argent pour ça ?) et je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages de Madame Rowling.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Fantasia**

* * *

- Tu es encore là.

Il ne répond pas, et je ne me retourne pas. Sa présence, je la sens comme les animaux sentent la mort avant qu'elle n'arrive. Cela semble inscrit dans mes os, tatoué dans mon programme génétique. Son regard me brûle la peau, je ramène mes cheveux sur mon épaule nue. Mes doigts recommencent à caresser les touches blanches du magnifique piano à queue du Manoir Malefoy.

- Le Maître a besoin de nous en forme, Pansy. Va te coucher.

- Non.

Il est juste derrière moi. Son souffle me fait frissonner. Ma chemise de nuit mince ne me protège pas de la peur glaciale qui hante les lieux depuis plusieurs mois.

Dehors, le brouillard s'est levé. Quand nous sommes revenus au Manoir, c'était pour Noël. Noël et ses réjouissances. Noël et son insouciance. Désormais, c'est pour nous enchainer, que nous sommes rentrés. Nous enchainer aux maillons d'une chaine mortelle. Les portes se sont refermées sur nous. Envolée, la belle enfance dorée que nous vivions. Envolée ...

Dans mon esprit, j'ai toujours vu l'image de ces prisonniers obligés à avancer ensemble, leurs mains nouées, et obligés de se prendre des sortilèges dans le dos. Théodore nous avait dit que c'était une torture moldue. Pour les bourreaux, les tortures sont un jeu. Moi qui ai longtemps persécutés ceux que je croyais inférieurs à moi, je me rends compte de ce que cela fait d'être dans le rôle de la souris. Cette mignonne petite souris qui se voit obligée de jouer au jeu terrible du chat capricieux.

Le Lord noir adaptant les tortures moldues. C'est d'une ironie.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te faire obéir.

Je ne réponds pas. Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler. Si lui accepte sans broncher les ordres du psychopathe, moi non. Mes poings se crispent, faisant cesser la musique.

- Tu deviens comme lui, Malefoy. Comme ton père.

Je braque mon regard insondable dans ses yeux limpides. Il ne réplique pas, hausse juste les épaules. J'espère qu'il ne prend tout de même pas ça pour un compliment. Je lui lance un regard en coin. Même au milieu de la nuit, il se fait un devoir d'être parfait. Je ne manque pas de lui faire remarquer. Il répond simplement qu'il ne dort plus depuis longtemps.

Le coussin de soie du banc s'affaisse légèrement quand il se laisse tomber à mes côtés. Je reprends le morceau que j'étais en train de jouer. Il ne se passe pas un long moment avant que ses mains ne viennent m'accompagner. C'était ce que nous aimions le plus faire, avant. Jouer tous les deux des airs moldus comme sorciers. Surtout moldus, en fait. Mais ça, personne n'avait à le savoir. Cette époque révolue semble tellement loin …

J'entame _Fantasia_, du moldu Schubert. C'était son morceau favori. Il me suit. Les notes s'égrènent les unes après les autres. Je m'envole dans mon univers, inaccessible pour les autres. Les yeux fermés, les doigts indépendants du reste de mon corps, la tête légèrement penchée, le bonheur m'envahi. Je laisse la musique me faire vivre. C'est un morceau presque joyeux, après tout. Mes poumons se gonflent et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

Puis je me souviens de tout. Et la musique s'arrête.

- Qu'as-tu ?

Il a vraiment l'air interrogatif. Je remonte la manche gauche de ma chemise de nuit et contemple mon avant-bras, marqué au fer noir. Puis je souris. En façade.

- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, Drago.

Il sourit également, puis se lève. Il doit s'imaginer que je suis impatiente et heureuse quant aux évènements du lendemain. Ses lèvres embrassent délicatement mes cheveux et son pas tranquille s'éloigne de moi.

- A demain, chère fiancée.

Une unique larme roule sur ma joue pâle et efface les restes de mon faux sourire.

.

.

.

Les premières lueurs du jour me réveillent à temps. Le piano gémit quand je relève ma tête des touches. Un _Tempus_ plus tard, je me mets debout promptement, et m'enfuis dans les couloirs sombres du manoir. Quelques secondes plus tard, je suis dans ma chambre, sous les couettes. Mes yeux se ferment tous seuls, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'assoupir.

La porte claque contre le mur. Ma mère entre, portant magiquement une grande housse immaculée.

- Debout, ma fille, ordonne-t-elle. J'espère ne pas avoir à te rappeler que tu te maries aujourd'hui.

- Non, _mère_, rétorqué-je, impertinente. Le dos de sa main s'écrase contre ma joue dans un claquement sec.

- Tais-toi ! Aboie-t-elle. Et lève-toi ! Je ne voudrais pas que tu me fasses honte une fois de plus !

Sans dire un mot, j'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain et commence à peigner ma chevelure de jais. Comme elle est courte, forcément, ça prend très peu de temps. Quand je ressors, elles semblent être des milliers dans ma chambre.

Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres à autant voulu à ce que j'épouse un Malefoy. Je suis leur exacte opposée, tant pour le physique que pour le tempérament. Je suis l'opposée de tous les autres Sang-Pur. Je n'ai pas le comportement froid et détaché que les autres ont. Je suis aussi impulsive qu'une Gryffondor.

On dit que Potter a reçu une faveur du Choixpeau magique, le jour de notre entrée à Poudlard. Eh bien, il n'est pas le seul.

D'autres femmes arrivent en trombe dans ma chambre. Mes cheveux sont bientôt source de toutes attentions. Après eux vient le tour de mon visage, si dur. Les angles donnés par la peur et la souffrance ne peuvent pas être gommés, ce qui me vaut une autre correction. Comme si c'était de ma faute.

Puis le moment fatidique arrive. La robe blanche me paraitrait sûrement magnifique en d'autres termes. Evidemment, elle me va parfaitement. Evidemment, elle me met en valeur. Evidemment, elle n'est absolument pas _moi_.

Ma mère est presque entrain de verser une petite larme. Sa seule et unique fille si proche de la cérémonie. Si proche de l'esclavage, oui.

Elles partent toutes, me laissant seule, assise sur mon lit. Je ne m'attends pas à voir Drago ouvrir la porte dissimulée de la pièce. Enfants, nous l'utilisions souvent. On jouait à se faire peur, comme tous les autres. J'aimais ça.

- Je sais que la tradition m'interdit de venir, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, déclare-t-il après une bonne minute passée à me fixer sans un mot. Tu es si belle, ajoute-t-il.

- Merci.

Je suis implacable. Autant qu'il le sache tout de suite. Je ne veux plus jouer à ce petit jeu de fiancés énamourés. Je suis lasse. Si lasse.

Ses sourcils se froncent et son visage prend une expression contrariée. Comme un petit prince sur son trône d'ivoire, il n'accepte pas que je puisse lui tenir tête, aujourd'hui. Même en ces jours obscurs.

Il va répliquer quand la voix stridente de Bellatrix l'appelle. Il sort, m'indiquant que nous n'en resterions pas là. Nous serons mariés dans quelques heures, que veut-il de plus ?

Des bruits de lutte viennent de l'extérieur. Je m'approche de ma fenêtre où j'y aperçois trois rafleurs. L'un joue avec une épée, et d'après ce que je peux en voir, les deux autres maintiennent deux adolescents. Un des garçons a le visage enflé, j'en ai mal pour lui. Bellatrix tient une jeune femme de mon âge. Je plisse des yeux et la reconnait.

Que fait Hermione Granger ici ? Si c'est bien elle, le type aux cheveux roux ne peut être que Weasley. Alors indubitablement, le bouffi est Potter.

Mes lèvres s'étirent en un fin sourire. Ils me seront peut être utiles dans mes rêves d'évasion.

.

.

.

- Où avez-vous pris cette épée, infâme Sang-de-Bourbe !?

- On nous l'a donnée ! Je vous en supplie !

- Où !?

- S'il vous plait ! C'est un faux !

Un horrible hurlement me parvient. Une heure que le bras droit du Lord torture Granger. Je n'en peux plus. Je ne l'ai jamais aimée, mais je ne lui ai jamais souhaité autant de mal. Rien qu'un ou deux boutons pour le bal de Noël.

J'ai ôtée la robe de mariée qui me fait ressembler à un gâteau. J'ai repris l'air hautain qui me caractérise d'habitude. Et je fais les cent pas dans ma chambre en attendant qu'une idée surgisse.

Je ne resterais pas ici en attendant de mourir, comme les Malefoy. C'était décidé depuis bien longtemps. Bon sang, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.

J'ouvre la porte, doucement. Personne n'est aux alentours. Pas très étonnant, avec l'arrivée de Potter et de sa bande. Je descends dans la salle de bal. La pièce où Bellatrix joue avec la fille n'est pas si éloignée, elle entendra sûrement.

Me répétant mentalement les accords de _Fantasia_, je brandis ma baguette. Je fais le vide dans mon esprit, et la musique retentit. Auparavant, c'était un code avec Drago. Nous sifflions les premières notes pour nous réunir près de la statue d'Abraxas Malefoy. J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'il s'en souviendra.

- Vous avez entendu ça ? Toi, va voir !

Je me cache dans l'ombre des rideaux verts. Nott père apparait. Sa face de rat me dégoute. D'un sort bien placé, il tombe. Je me précipite vers la porte qui donne accès au parc du manoir. Drago est déjà à la statue, la baguette brandie.

- Pansy ? C'est quoi cette histoire encore ?

- C'est Potter ?

Il me toise du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt. Je sais qu'il ne l'a pas confirmé à sa tante. Mais il ne peut rien me cacher.

- Oui.

- Pars avec moi.

- Pardon ?

Je tente de lui expliquer brièvement le plan que j'ai concocté. Si on aide Potter et les autres à s'enfuir, on pourrait profiter de cette diversion pour s'enfuir et éviter ce mariage dont nous ne voulons pas. Une minute s'écoule. Une étincelle d'intérêt passe dans ses yeux. Une autre minute passe sans qu'il ne réagisse. Puis deux, avant que je ne le prie de répondre.

- Je dois te dire non, Pansy.

- Pourquoi ? M'énervé-je. Ecoute, on peut s'enfuir et mener notre vie ailleurs. Avec ou sans la Marque.

- Je ne peux pas abandonner ma mère.

- On reviendra la chercher plus tard ! M'emporté-je, aussi peu convaincue que lui. Le Lord la tuera sûrement à cause de nous. Il a raison.

- C'est un non ferme. Je suis désolé.

Il fait tourner sa baguette, réfléchissant.

- En revanche, personne ne sera pas dans les cachots avant un moment.

Ce sont les mots qui me font entrevoir ma liberté. Je m'élance vers les cachots, le cœur battant. Avant de disparaître au coin d'un mur, je me retourne. Il me sourit juste, puis disparait dans l'allée qui le reconduit au manoir.

Je n'ai jamais voulu de ce mariage. Je l'ai toujours rejeté, ressentant uniquement de l'amitié pour celui qu'on m'imposait. Mais jamais je ne me suis dit que Drago l'avait accepté parce qu'il savait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour nous deux.

.

.

.

- Parkinson ?

- J'ai cru que je ne vous trouverais jamais !

Le visage désenflé de Potter apparait à la porte du cachot. Derrière lui, une tignasse rousse reconnaissable s'agite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

- C'est à toi que je devrais plutôt demander ça ! Je chuchote. Tu n'es pas sensé être quelque part en cavale ?

- Si, mais tes amis nous ont rattrapés, comme tu peux le voir.

- Arrête deux secondes. Je suis venue pour t'aider, alors un peu de sympathie.

- Le bouledogue veut qu'on lui témoigne de la sympathie, lance Weasley avec un faux air tragique. La fin du monde est proche.

Comment peut-il plaisanter à cet instant, alors que leur amie lance de terribles hurlements ? Les nerfs, sans doute.

- Ta gueule, Weasel. Je ne suis pas là pour qu'on se dispute. J'ai un plan.

- On t'écoute.

Gentil Potter.

- Je vous aide à récupérer la Granger et à sortir d'ici, et en échange, vous me laisser vous suivre pendant quelques temps. Ou pas. En tout cas, je vais vous coller aux basques pendant quelques jours. Si ça marche, bien sûr.

Les deux affreux se consultent du regard. Loufoca qui est là depuis plusieurs semaines se rapproche d'eux et me regarde de ses étranges yeux globuleux.

- Pansy Parkinson m'a régulièrement fait passer de la nourriture et des soins pour Monsieur Olivander.

- D'accord, Luna, mais ça ne nous dit pas si c'est un piège ou non.

- Dépêchez-vous, nous n'avons pas des heures devant nous. Ils peuvent rappliquer à tout moment.

- Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ?

Vais-je leur dire que je n'ai jamais voulu d'un mariage arrangé et que donner ma vie pour un psychopathe aux tendances douteuses n'est pas dans mes plans ? Je m'en sors avec une longue tirade sur la valeur de la vie et sur le rachat de mes actes à Poudlard. Pas très crédible, mais bon, on fait avec ce que l'on a.

Un craquement sinistre retentit alors, et un tout petit elfe apparait. Apparemment, ils se connaissent. Il évacue Loufoca et le vieux fabricant de baguettes. Puis Potter et Weasley se tournent vers moi.

- C'est d'accord. On s'expliquera quand on sera sorti d'ici.

Je souris, victorieuse. Je sors ma baguette de ma poche et commence à tester plusieurs formules sur la porte de bois, mais protégée, elle ne cèdera pas. Un bruit sourd retentit. L'autre lourde porte marquant l'entrée des cachots s'ouvre. De loin, je discerne Pettigrew qui avance vers moi. Cet homme m'a toujours fait froid dans le dos.

- Bordel, c'est fichu !

Quelque chose m'attrape la main et je sens les caractéristiques du transplanage. C'est ce petit elfe qui vient de me ramener à l'intérieur du cachot. Plus jamais je ne critiquerais les elfes de maison

- Tu disais, Parkinson ? Souffle Weasley.

- Silence, asséné-je.

Ils réussissent à maitriser le rat, grâce à sa main argenté. Ne jamais accepter un cadeau du Maître, c'est une règle de survie. Quel imbécile.

Tous les trois, on remonte sans encombre. Quand on passe devant la porte ouverte de ma chambre, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un _Incendio_ à la grosse robe blanche. Les deux garçons me regardent d'un drôle d'air. Je hausse simplement les épaules.

Dans le couloir qui mène à notre but, un rafleur git, le visage déformé en une grimace horrifiée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire nerveux. Je crois que les deux Gryffondor me prennent définitivement pour une folle.

_Fantasia_ résonne toujours. La musique m'apaise. Elle a toujours été source d'émotions pour moi. Elle m'a toujours aidé à canaliser mon énergie. Nous entrons dans la salle. Drago ne me regarde même pas. Ses yeux bleus sont fixés sur Potter, son visage contracté par la peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je me suis toujours doutée qu'il ressentait quelque chose de différent de la haine envers le Survivant. La baguette brandie, je marche vers mon destin. Pour être enfin libre.

.

.

.

Ce qui suit est une succession d'actes trop rapides pour qu'Harry ou Ron ne s'en souviennent de manière précise. D'après ce qu'ils peuvent en dire, Pansy Parkinson se serait élancée contre Bellatrix, et l'aurait neutralisée d'un sort de désarmement. Dobby serait apparut, et aurait emmené Harry, Ron et Hermione, avant de se prendre un poignard en plein cœur. Les trois amis ne reverront jamais la jeune femme vivante. Un avis de décès sera déposé deux mois après la fin de la guerre et une cérémonie sera organisée suite aux demandes des trois héros. Pourtant, comme de nombreuses victimes, sa dépouille ne sera jamais retrouvée.

C'est la version officielle. Plus tard, lors d'une représentation de musique classique de la nouvellement célèbre Nancy Haddison, Drago aurait confié au Sauveur que son amie d'enfance ne serait pas morte ce jour-là, mais qu'elle serait saine et sauve, et par-dessus-tout, libre.

**FIN**

* * *

**10 places VIP pour le prochain concert de Nancy Haddison sont disponibles dès maintenant ! Une review, et la place est à vous !**


End file.
